Jessie's Turmoil
by LanzellxLala
Summary: Jessie has been raped. She is now pregnant. She finally gets the courage to tell James. Things happen. Read to find out. CONTAINS SELF HARM. MAY BE TRIGGERING TO CERTAIN PEOPLE. Contains sex scene.
1. Remembrance

Disclaimer: I do not Own pokemon. If I did... this stuff would be in an adults only version of the show.

AN - ROCKETSHIPPING! AH! AMAZING!

I wrote this story when I was 18. I am nearly 21 now and can do so much better. I tried to keep it as authentic as possible y mostly copying it directly from my draft book. :)

**Jessie's Turmoil**

**Chapter 1: Remembrance**

Jessie just sat there in the field; her long red cascading loosely down her back, she hadn't been bothered to style it into it's usually curl tip. She was remembering her time with James. How he had always been there for her when she needed him. Except that one time, and unfortunately that was the time she needed him most. Tears began rolling down her cheeks as a sudden darkness began to surround her. She tried to block out the memory but she just couldn't; just looking at her stomach brought back memories, memories of the rape she endured no more than 3 months ago. It had all happened so quickly. She was walking home late one night, only this time it was later than usual and she was tired and hungry; she just wanted to get home quickly. She decided to take a shortcut through a dark alleyway... BIG MISTAKE... She wasn't even halfway through the alleyway before a sudden masked figure covered her mouth with his hand, forced her into the darkness and raped her. But he hadn't just raped her... he had impregnated her too. She hated herself for making such a stupid decision. She hadn't even told James the full story. As far as he knew, she was pregnant with an ex-boyfriend's baby after a drunken one night stand. She knew she had to tell him and soon. She just didn't know how.

- 3 days later -

Today was the day. Today was the day she was going to tell James. She had been thinking about what to do for three weeks now and had decided to just come out and say it. She walked into the living room of the apartment she shared with her best friend James, where she found him reading. She could feel herself getting nervous so she just said it. "James..." she started... "Yes Jessie, what is it?" James stated without even looking up from his book. Suddenly Jessie burst into tears "James I was raped! My pregnancy was from the rape!" she sobbed. "WHAT!?" James exclaimed as he jumped up from his seat and started making his way quickly towards his crying partner. Suddenly Jessie was overwhelmed with shock. She felt incredibly dizzy and was struggling to breathe. Before James could even reach her, she was on the floor. She had collapsed.

AN – I'm sorry if this chapter was kinda crap. Like I said I did write this when I was 18. I'm now nearly 21, and can do so much better. I haven't changed much. There are a few changes in later chapters but yeah mostly it has been copied directly from my draft book :) Please review x


	2. The Hidden Truth

Disclaimer: Don't own pokemon. Wish I did though

**Jessie's Turmoil**

**Chapter 2: The Hidden Truth**

"JESSIE! JESSIE! PLEASE WAKE UP PLEASE!" James cried as he held his unconscious partner in his arms. Now after all the beatings Jessie had given him, anyone would think that James would be happy to have a moment's peace. But James knew he needed her. She was practically his bodyguard. Nobody in Team Rocket liked James and they all made it pretty clear to him that they wanted him dead. Luckily for James they all knew it was better to keep him alive then be on the receiving end of the bashing Jessie would give them for hurting her partner, her best friend. Her James. If only he knew she felt this way too. He would confess his undying love to her in an instant but he was too scared that she didn't reciprocate his feelings. No matter how hard he tried Jessie still wouldn't wake up. He was just about to lose all hope when suddenly Jessie started to stir and slowly opened her eyes, much to James' delight. "James?" she mumbled upon waking up and realising she was in her partner's arms. "Oh Jessie!" cried James as he broke down in tears of relief and happiness. "Oh Jessie, when you wouldn't wake up... I thought I had lost you forever. I was so worried." He cried. Suddenly Jessie remembered everything she had said to James before collapsing and burst into tears. James being the absolute panic merchant that he is, started asking Jessie all sorts of different questions. Meowth, who up until now was just spending time as a silent bystander, decided the only way to shut James up was to fury swipe him across the face; so he did. "OW! Meowth! What was that for!?" James cried in his usual girlish way. "WILL YOU SHUT UP AND LET JESS TALK!" Meowth snarled. James; realising what he was doing, started blushing immensely. He had just shown how much he really cared for Jessie, and he had done it right in front of Meowth. "Meowth," Jessie mumbled through sniffs and tears, "What is it Jess?" Meowth asked, now extremely concerned for his female human companion. "Can you go and get some supplies please?" To both James and Meowth, this seemed like just a simple request; But Jessie had deliberately asked Meowth to leave. She wanted to spend time alone with James, the one person who always made her feel safe. The man she truly loved. Her soul mate!

AN – Sorry for the short chapter. Most of them are pretty short but I have tried to chuck a bit more in to make them a little longer. But a lot of it I ended up removing as it was just repeating myself. Please review x


	3. The Truth comes Out

Disclaimer: Don't own pokemon. You know the drill :)

**Jessie's Turmoil**

**Chapter 3: The Truth comes Out**

When they were finally alone, Jessie told James about everything that had happened to her. How she was attacked, tied up, beaten, raped, sworn at, ridiculed; How he had brought his mates around so they could have their way with her too, and then a gang rape. As Jessie was explaining her ordeal to James through laboured breaths and tears, James found himself getting angrier and angrier. Jessie then told him that even though that was all the bastard did to her, she had been continuing the abuse herself afterwards. Now James, being as clueless as he was, had no idea what Jessie was talking about. "What do you mean?" he asked dumbly. However after a few short moments of staring into Jessie's pain filled sapphire blue eyes, he realised something. "Oh no... you haven't been... have you..." He questioned his female companion. She quickly ripped her gloves and boots off, revealing her scar covered arms and legs. A wave of shock hit James like a tonne of bricks. His best friend; The woman he loved, had been in so much pain she felt that she needed to physically harm herself, and he had no idea. He was snapped back into reality by Jessie's face being buried into his chest. "I'm so sorry James! I'm so sorry!" she cried. "Don't apologise Jessie" James cooed. "Everything is going to be ok now. I'm here" he continued. "I'll get these bastards. I'll make them pay for what they did to you" He finished hugging her tightly. After he had been holding her for quite a while, letting her get all that pain out in the form of tears instead of blood, he spoke again; "Jessie?" he questioned. "Yes James?" She questioned back, even though she knew what he was going to say. "Please let me tend to your wounds? Let me clean them and get them wrapped up properly?" He asked in an almost pleading tone. Jessie's response was a simple nod. They both stood up and made their way to the bathroom. James gently washed her wounds and began to expertly bandage them. Jessie found herself wondering where James had learnt to do this so well and so easily. When he was finished he asked Jessie yet another question she knew was coming. "Jessie, please give me all the things you have been using to do this." He asked quietly. Jessie suddenly felt panicked. What if she had an urge? What if she needed to do it but couldn't after having handed everything over? Suddenly these thoughts came out of her mouth without her even thinking about it. "What if I... get an urge..." She questioned, worry incredibly evident in her voice and written all over her face. "If you get an urge, you can come and talk to me. I will help you through it. I care about you Jessie. I hate seeing you in this much pain. I want to help you beat this. Please Jessie, give them to me" James was just about ready to start begging by this point. "But what if you're not here" She retorted. She really didn't want to give up her release. "I'll make you a list. Of things you can do to take your mind off it. Please Jessie" James stated; his voice shaky. Jessie knew he was on the verge of tears. Jessie looked down at the floor "Ok." She whispered and left the bathroom with a relieved James close behind. When James was holding everything Jessie had ever used to hurt herself, he placed them on her bed and pulled her into a hug. "Thankyou" he whispered into her ear. Jessie felt tears rolling down her cheeks. She wished she could tell him she loved him, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She tried telling herself that he wouldn't be doing all this for her if he didn't love her, but another part of her kept telling her, "Of course he would do this! He is your friend and co-worker. He loves you, but he's not IN love with you." She closed her eyes and hugged him back, feeling truly safe for the first time in months. Without thinking she whispered "I love you James; So much" into his ear. Upon hearing this, James broke the hug, tears running down his face. "I love you too Jessie" he cried. I've wanted to tell you for ages, but I've never had the courage. James planted a kiss on Jessie's soft lips. Jessie returned the kiss. They kissed each other with such passion, their tongues dancing with each other. Meowth returned, just as they broke the kiss, and witnessed James plant another small kiss on Jessie's nose, and another small one on her lips. His normal reaction would be "Ew gross", the reaction he was about to give, but then he saw Jessie's bandaged arms and legs. "WHAT THE HELL!" Meowth almost screeched causing both Jessie and James to jump and Jessie even let out a small scream. "Meowth! Don't do that to us! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" James snapped. "Well how would you react if you walked in and saw all those bandages?" Meowth questioned his male human companion. James expression quickly softened. Meowth did have a point after all. "Sit down Meowth" Jessie said as she sat down on her bed motioning for James and Meowth to do the same. "Sit down and I will tell you everything" Meowth did as he was told, and braced himself for what he was about to hear. He knew it was going to be ugly.

AN – YAY! AA LONGER CHAPTER! Haha. Sorry I'm just really happy that I got this one to a decent length. Please review x


	4. Stressful Times

Disclaimer- ok if you haven't gotten it by now that I don't own Pokemon then I honestly fear for ur sanity.

**Jessie's Turmoil**

**Chapter 4: Stressful Times**

"Why-ay-adda!" Meowth cried once Jessie had finished. "I'm going to fury swipe them so bad you'll be able to see their skulls!" he added. "No Meowth please," James protested. "I'm glad you want to help but I don't want anyone else getting into trouble." He added. Meowth just gave him a strange and relatively angry look. "Please Meowth, just sit this one out" Jessie sighed. "Oh okay" Meowth finally agreed after a lot of protesting. "But I can't be around while this is going on" he stated. Suddenly Meowth started rummaging around in James' bag, until he pulled out a pokeball. His pokeball. "Let me out when this is over" Meowth commented as he got into his pokeball. "I've never seen him do that before, I didn't even know he could do that." James remarked sounding surprised. "But enough about him, why don't you tell me what you remember about your attackers." He suggested. Jessie tried as hard as she could, but she couldn't remember anything. It was so dark and she hadn't really seen anything anyway. She burst in to tears "I can't remember anything! It happened so fast, I didn't see anything! I'm so useless" Jessie sobbed. "You're not useless, you were scared." James comforted his crying companion. Suddenly Jessie pushed herself out of his arms and grabbed a nearby bucket and began vomiting uncontrollably. James quickly whipped Jessie's hair into a bun to keep it out the way, and began rubbing her back telling her everything would be ok. Eventually Jessie did manage to stop vomiting, but only because she physically couldn't vomit anymore, and fell into James' arms. James knew Jessie was incredibly stressed and laid her on her stomach on the bed and began to rub her neck, shoulders and back. "Don't worry Jessie, we can find this guy. All we have to do is get a DNA test on the baby and we will have our guy" James stated comfortingly. "You're right. I can't believe I never thought of that. Thankyou James" "Not a problem Jessie" James responded. "No really; thankyou; for everything. I don't know what I would do without you" Jessie added. James bent down and placed a soft kiss on Jessie's cheek. "I would do anything for you my darling Jessie" he whispered as he placed a soft kiss on her lips. James went back to massaging his partner. Jessie was so exhausted; it wasn't long before James could hear the soft rhythmic breathing signalling Jessie was asleep. James picked up the phone on Jessie's bedside table and made the appointment for the test. Once he had finished with that he looked at his sleeping partner. Wondering what she was dreaming about. He had his suspicions. However, one thing he did know is that Jessie shouldn't be alone when she woke up, so he laid down next to her and quickly drifted off to sleep.

AN – ok so that was just a little bit cute! More to come :) Please review x


	5. Results

Disclaimer: Don't own pokemon blah blah blah legal stuff.

**Jessie's Turmoil**

**Chapter 5: Results**

Jessie and James sat in the hospital Dr's office waiting for her to return with the results of the paternity test. Jessie was becoming more and more nervous as every second went by. James, who already had his arm around her shoulders, noticed her body tensing up and gave her shoulder a gently squeeze. "It's going to be ok Jessie. We'll find out who did this and I will kill him." James said comfortingly, an obvious feeling of protection evident in his voice. Jessie just looked at James with small tears in her eyes. "James I'm scared" she whimpered. "This guy has a lot of friends and he forced me to give every last one of them a blow job three times over. What if they all attack me again? I'm really scared James" Jessie continued, her voice becoming incredibly shaky and tears rolling freely down her cheeks. James wiped the tears away and pulled Jessie into a hug. "Don't worry Jessie. I promise you, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you ever again. If they even think of hurting you, they will have to deal with me; and I will not stop until I'm dead" James said comfortingly. Jessie looked up at James and kissed him passionately on the lips; a kiss which James melted into; happily kissing her back just as passionately. They only broke the kiss when they heard the door knob beginning to turn, signalling that the Dr had returned with the results. The Dr handing James and envelope, explaining that the results were inside. They could read them now, or at home. James took one look at Jessie and knew she would rather be back at the apartment before she read anything; so he told the Dr they would look at the results at home. When they got home Jessie sat down at the table and begged James "Read it now. Please just read it now". James promptly opened the envelope and swore when he saw who the father was. "Who is it?" Jessie asked on the verge of tears. James, unable to speak, handed her the piece of paper. When she read who the father was, she got up and raced over to the sink and threw up repeatedly through bouts of sobbing. James raced over to her, once again whipping her hair expertly into a bun to keep it out of the way, and rubbed her back, whispering gently to her. When she was unable to vomit anymore she collapsed into James' arms and just cried and cried. Eventually she fell asleep in James' arms, the two of them where just sat there on the kitchen floor. The only sound was that of Jessie's soft breathing and the noise of the outside world. James, who was exhausted from the events of the past few days, quickly followed suit; drifting off to sleep by the sound of his partner's soft breathing.

AN – OOOOOOOOO so who do you think it is? I'll give you a hint. It's someone they know and HATE! Please review x


	6. The Plan

Disclaimer: blah blah blah don't own pokemon blah blah blah more legal stuff.

**Jessie's Turmoil**

**Chapter 6: The Plan**

"I'm gonna kill him!" James screeched. "I'm gonna rip off his limbs and force him to eat them!" He continued. Jessie was crying and trying to convince James not to kill her attacker; Saying that she didn't want him to be charged with murder. James stopped yelling when the realisation suddenly hit him. He couldn't kill anyone. What good would it do? It wasn't going to make Jessie feel any better and it would just leave him in prison and he and Jessie never being able to see each other again. Usually he thought she could look after herself pretty well, but after the last few months, he wasn't so sure. It was times like these when he wished he wasn't a criminal, so he could go to the police without the worry of having both himself and Jessie arrested on the spot. "Ok Jessie. If you don't want me to kill him, I won't" James calmly said as he placed a kiss on her forehead and pulled her into a hug. Suddenly Meowth let himself out of his pokeball. Somehow he had known they needed some help. Whether or not it was his help they needed; was a topic under strong debate. "So you guys have a pretty big problem here don't you Jimmy?" Meowth stated as James and Jessie pulled away from the hug. "Yeah" James started. "See the guy who did this is a member of Team Rocket and we need to figure out a way to kill him without being caught" he continued. Jessie just raised her eyebrow and gave James a concerned look. "Uhhh metaphorically of course" James chuckled. Jessie could only shake her head. Meowth thought for a moment before clapping his paws together in triumph "James and Jessie were both full of relief. Meowth grinned after seeing Jessie smile for the first time in months. "What do you have in mind Meowth?" Jessie asked incredibly intrigued. "Well, you know how the boss doesn't like members of Team Rocket turning on each other?" Meowth asked "Yes," James responded eagerly "Well why don't we tell the boss, and take him the proof of the test, then he'll do all the dirty work for us." Meowth stated rather proudly. "Meowth that's great!" yelled Jessie, her voice full of excitement as she hugged the cat pokemon tightly. James could only laugh at Meowth's reaction. "AAAAAHHHH! LET ME GO! MEOWTH DON'T LIKE ALL THIS MUSHY STUFF! AHHHH!" When Jessie finally put Meowth down he ran back to his pokeball. "At least in here Meowth will be safe from you two" He remarked before getting back into the pokeball. Jessie and James both laughed. It was true that Meowth often copped the worst of the worst. Well, in his opinion he did anyway. James looked at the sky. It was almost dark. They would have to wait until the morning to go back to HQ. James was still furious but relieved. He was finally going to get Jessie the justice she deserved. James looked at the paper one more time before putting it away. He knew he was going to need it for tomorrow. James and Jessie both decided they should turn in early. So James started to head towards his own bedroom when suddenly Jessie grabbed his arm. "Stay with me?" She asked innocently, her sapphire blue eyes so full of pain, but the light starting to slowly return. "How could I say no to you?" James asked as he scooped her up into his arms and romantically carried her to her bedroom. The two ended up having a passionate make out session on Jessie's bed until both were struggling to keep their eyes open. They both got under the covers and Jessie fell asleep almost immediately. James took a little longer to fall asleep. But as he did he muttered one final sentence to himself before sleep completely over took him. "Fuck... you... Butch..."

AN – So there you have it. Butch is the rapist. How do you think Giovanni will react? Was Cassidy in on it too? Who knows? I do haha but if you want to find out you will have to read the next chapter. x


	7. Exposed

Disclaimer: Do not own Pokémon blah dee blah dee blah.

**Jessie's Turmoil**

**Chapter 7: Exposed**

Jessie sat quietly in the boss's office while James explained what had happened. "Do you have proof that it was Butch?" Giovanni asked somewhat angrily once James had finished explaining the situation. "Yes we do here it is" Jessie chimed in handing Giovanni the piece of paper with the results of the test. After reading the results a furious Giovanni told one of his grunts to go and get Butch and his partner Cassidy but gave strict instructions not to tell them why. In about ten minutes, Butch and Cassidy were in Giovanni's office. As soon as they saw Jessie and James Cassidy thought "Shit, don't tell me we're doing a job with these two." Butch on the other hand was starting to get nervous; really nervous. Giovanni motioned to two of his grunts to lock and stand in front of the door so neither could escape. Now Cassidy was getting really nervous too. "Maybe this isn't for a job..." She thought. Giovanni confronted Butch. "Butch, why does this exist?" Giovanni asked handing Butch the piece of paper with the results on it. Butch had it all planned out. He was about to explain that it was a fake, but unfortunately Cassidy, who wasn't very good when it came to extreme pressure for the boss ruined everything with a sudden nervous outburst. "YOU IDIOT!" she screeched. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO MAKE THAT BITCH PREGNANT! I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE NO PROOF!" If looks could kill Butch would've died 500 times over by now. "So Cassidy, it was YOUR idea?" Giovanni questioned angrily. "Uhhh..." Cassidy responded, realising what she had just done. She tried to put on a brave face, but on the inside she was shitting herself. "Fuck!" she muttered so only Butch could hear. "Good one bitch" Butch whispered so only Cassidy could hear. Giovanni handed Jessie a gun. "Jessie, you have a chance for revenge. Would you like to take it?" Giovanni asked, expecting her to say yes and kill Butch and Cassidy in a heartbeat. "No." Jessie responded much to the shock of everyone. "I'm sick of all the suffering. I'm sick of all this pain. I just want all this to be over" Giovanni gave Jessie and understanding look and turned to James "How about you?" He asked. James didn't hesitate. He gave Giovanni his response when he took the gun and fired two bullets; Hitting both Butch and Cassidy directly in the centre of their cold hearts. Giovanni ordered his grunts to dispose of the bodies. "Well with that taken care of, we come to the matter of work." He started. After turning towards Jessie he continued. "Now you obviously won't be able to work in your condition; at least not for much longer. How far along are you Jessie?" "About 4 months" Jessie replied quietly. "Ok well you can stay off work until the baby is born, and then you can take another two years off after that. We recently got a bunch of new recruits so we don't have to worry about numbers. All of your leave shall be paid leave considering the circumstances." He continued. "Thank you sir" Jessie replied a little more loudly. Giovanni turned to face both of them. "And so can you James. All leave paid leave." He added. "Thank you very much sir" James responded with a smile. "Don't worry about the medical expenses. Team Rocket will cover that." Both Jessie and James replied with a thank you. James placed his hand on Jessie's shoulder. Things were finally getting better for her. Giovanni was a bastard, but one thing he flat out refused to tolerate was abuse of women. After they arrived back to the apartment, Jessie burst into tears. James was immediately in a state of panic. "What's wrong Jess?" He asked as he placed his arm around her shoulder. "Nothing; absolutely nothing, I'm just so happy. Everything is finally starting to get better." She stated through tears. "I love you Jessie" James said with a smile as he scooped her up into his arms. "I love you too James" Jessie cried as she kissed him passionately. They both knew what the other wanted and James carried Jessie to her bedroom where the landed on her bed making out passionately while removing each other's clothing. They couldn't get each other undressed faster if they tried. James was in awe of Jessie's naked body. She was beautiful. He knew the main motive behind Cassidy's actions was jealousy. Yes Cassidy was beautiful, but she ruined it with her horrible personality. James started placing gentle kissed all down her body. He started at her neck, placing kisses down her breasts and tummy, and kissing her inner thighs, while slipping his fingers inside her. Jessie let out a small moan as he did so, she wanted him so badly, and it showed. He wanted her just as badly if not more. After fingering her for a bit he pulled out and slipped his penis into her. As he did this Jessie let out a moan of pure pleasure, happy to finally have him inside of her. He started thrusting his hips back and forward, fucking her so hard she was just about screaming. She just couldn't stop moaning, she loved him so much, he felt amazing; His huge hard penis creating immense pleasure for her. James let out a low grunt as he felt himself reaching climax, he knew Jessie was nearly there too. After a few more moments of thrusting both let out a huge moan signalling climax and fluids went everywhere. They both agreed it was the best sex they had ever had. James kissed Jessie passionately before the both lay there in each other's arms, waiting for the strength to come back for another round.

AN – IT FINALLY HAPPENED! Haha they screwed each other. :) Ok so the next chapter will probably be the last. I don't know, I might split it into two but I probably won't. The next chapter will be really cute :) Please review x


	8. The Birth

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Sheesh this is getting annoying to say.

**Jessie's Turmoil**

**Chapter 8: The Birth**

- A few months later -

Jessie was screaming in pain on a hospital bed. "Ok it's time to start pushing" stated the nurse. "You can do this Jessie, I know you can" James cheered giving Jessie's hand a squeeze. Jessie was already exhausted. She was sticky from sweating so much and was in no mood to push out a freaking baby. But she knew she had to and she wanted to meet this child so badly. In her eyes, it would be James' son or daughter. She began pushing as hard as she could. She pushed and she pushed and soon she heard those words. "Congratulations it's a beautiful baby girl" Jessie couldn't hold back anymore and cried tears of Joy. James placed a kiss on her soft lips and wrapped his arms around her as best he could in that situation. It wasn't long before the nurse brought the little one back over to Jessie and placed her in Jessie's arms. "Hello little one" Jessie smiled through tears gazing lovingly at her daughter. "Welcome to the world, Angel" James said in awe of the tiny little human in his girlfriend's arms. Jessie looked up at James. "It's beautiful" She said. This made James a little bit confused. "What is my darling?" He asked a puzzled expression on his face. "Angel. That's what I want to call her." Jessie replied smiling from ear to ear. "Of course" James smiled. "Such a beautiful little angel" He added.

- A few weeks later -

Jessie was finally home and happy to be out of hospital. "I hate hospital food" she said as she entered the apartment and James placed the bags down. He had a special surprise planned for her that night and had asked for Giovanni's help. "You're in luck Jess" he stated rather proudly. "What do you mean James?" She asked as she placed the baby in her crib for a nap. "Well the boss has agreed to watch little Angel tonight while we go out tonight for a special dinner picnic next to your favourite lake." He finished even more proudly. "Oh James that's wonderful she quietly yelled as she threw her arms around him. It wasn't long before night came and Jessie put on her most casual yet 'going out' looking clothes she could find and James did the same. Giovanni whispered "good luck" to James before they left. Once they were headed to the lake Jessie asked what that was all about but he simply responded with "Oh nothing, nothing at all" as he had a little laugh to himself. As soon as Jessie saw it she gasped. James had set up a cute little picnic on her favourite rug under her favourite tree; all her favourite foods and her favourite wine too. She knew tonight was going to be amazing. Dinner was enjoyed by all, accompanied with conversation about Angel and the future. Suddenly James told her to stand up. She had no idea what was going on but she obeyed. "Jessie you are the most beautiful woman in the world, I love you so much. You have always been there for me when I needed you, and you are always there when I need to be brought back to reality. I couldn't have asked for a better partner all these years and I am so happy you are in my life" with that he got down on one knee and pulled out a beautiful ring. Jessie, who now knew exactly what was happening burst into tears of joy. "Jessie, will you marry me?" "Of course I will James!" Jessie cried as he slipped the ring onto her finger and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Soon the two were back home and Jessie happily showed Giovanni the ring. "Congratulations guys, I always knew it would happen. I'm glad it finally has" Giovanni said with a smile. He shook James' hand and gave Jessie a hug. "Well I better get back to my place before it gets much later. Have a nice night you two" Giovanni said as he started to leave. "Yes thanks for looking after Angel" Jessie stated. "Not a problem" Giovanni responded as he left the apartment. "I can't believe we're actually engaged!" Jessie cried, still not completely over the shock. "You better believe it beautiful. This new chapter in our lives is going to be a great one. I just know it" James chimed in as he planted a passionate kiss on his fiancé's deep red lips. The two decided to sit down and watch a cheesy movie. "Perfect end to a perfect night" Jessie said with a smile. "I love you James" she said as she snuggled into his chest ready to watch the movie. "I love you too Jessie" he softly replied with a kiss on the top of her head.

AN - AWWWWWW! CUTENESS! So what did you guys think? I did put a lot of time and effort into this so I really hope you liked it. I'm currently working on another rocketshipping fic called "The Secret" It is gonna take some time though. I have the first chapter done so I'm gonna upload that really soon. I might make a sequel to this. I'm not sure yet. Let me know if you want one.


End file.
